


Treat You Better

by Cautta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ministry's Charity Ball, Severus being a fool, Severus being a little out of character I guess, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little angst maybe, at the beginning, but I'm not sure because of this fluff, hopefully something what turned out to be a hot kiss, i cant think of anything else because this fluff burned my brain away, idk what else if you know let me know, it's so fluffy my insights melted, seriously, what else hmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cautta/pseuds/Cautta
Summary: Basicly Severus fucked up and he hasn't realized that before it might be too late but is it really too late? You will have to find out and also don't mind him, he really can be super blind in times, I even feel sorry for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have any beta on this one because I think that my best friend is already exhausted with checking my main work, which you can check out if you want to, it's called Shivers In The Dark, and I don't really have anyone else to beta it for me you know. Anyway if you notice any serious mistakes please let me know, I was so eager to write this story that I've probably made thousands of them and I'm really sorry for that. It's also worth to mention that it has exhausted me AND I didn't study for my exams because of it which completely sucks but well, priorities I guess. So please let me know if you liked it, I will really appreciate it! I was thinking about writing something more spicy but I couldn't make it work today however if you'd like to read it, please let me now x2. 
> 
> Enough of my bubbling, enjoy!

Severus put down the paper which he was reading through for a few last minutes with needless force. The edges were a little crumbled from where he was clamping it too hard and his brows were so furrowed it almost hurt.

Another Merlin-forsaken article about Potter’s sex life. It was infuriating how they were trying to rub it into his face that, yes, The-Fucking-Boy-Who-Lived moved on already, and no, he wasn’t “wasting any more of his precious time on a former Death-Eather” as they have put it. Not like Severus cared, of course. Because he didn’t.

Their break up, almost six months ago, was exactly like their whole relationship used to be. Stormy, intense, wild, energy-sucking and much more public than either of them wished it to be. And Severus didn’t miss any part of it. It was nerve-wracking how Potter’s behavior could bring him to the edge in a few seconds, how he could manage to piss him off using only singular words. And also how very _alive_ he was making him feel. He couldn’t stand it, none of it. He preferred his quietness, simplicity of life, his potions, over Him.

Okay, maybe sex was good. More than good. It was fucking amazing, mind-blowing even. Potter knew how to satisfy his partner, his generosity and care present in every move of his fingers, hips, and finally, of his beautiful cock, that Severus was more than surprised. He didn’t really expect those qualities from Potter, but when a one-night stand became another and yet another, he got used to it. Even came as far as cherished it. Because Severus knew that finding such a partner was like finding a needle in a haystack. Almost impossible. And he kind of tried to do so without involving Potter. What didn’t exactly turn out to be such a good idea, not like he was going to admit it.

But sex wasn’t everything so even if he (maybe, just maybe) missed this part of his relationship with Potter, he definitely didn’t miss the man himself. He just didn’t like being compared to other people, that’s why the Prophet was pissing him off so much lately. They were publishing those gross articles about his ex’s partner and his “sexual adventures” with the frequency of every third day. Everyone would be pissed off.

Severus left his kitchen, leaving the cleaning to his house elf, and proceeded to the living room. On his way to the potions lab, his eyes fell on a single sheet of paper which was laying on his coffee-table. The invitation to the every year Ministry’s Charity Ball. With his achievements in Potion’s field, they would be stupid not to invite him. At the end even the ordinary people would be outraged if they founded out that the inventor of the Anti-Coma and Anti-Nerve Damage (with the implication of the damage caused by the Cruciatus Curse) Potions wasn’t invited.

At the beginning he planned to reject the invitation, he really didn’t need any more fuss around him, but with the latest article in his mind, he thought better of it. At the end, he wasn’t going to hide in his home forever, right? Not like he was hiding now either. Only that he was avoiding public recognition. But this Ball was a rather big deal, especially that the money were going to be given to the children orphaned in the infamous War almost seven years ago. Maybe Severus wasn’t in charge of every evil thing that happened during this time but he definitely felt so sometimes. So Potter present there or not, he was going to attend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Ball Room was outstanding. Severus had to admit that the Ministry went over themselves this time. The crystals chandeliers were throwing a shining lustre all around the place and the decorations, which were kept in white and crème colors made it look classy and elegant. The full wall window on the north part of the room was covered with stained glass what was creating a very captivating and noble atmosphere. The tables, which were standing by the west wall, were almost bending due to all off the different kinds of meet, casseroles, salads, puddings, cakes and Merlin knew what else. Severus didn’t miss to notice a bar and that was exactly where he was going to head first. There was nothing better than a good drink to start with.

People were gathering slowly, all of them dressed in a very fancy way, and Severus was really glad that he had thought of expanding his wardrobe some time ago. His dress robes consisted of a black suit with a black shirt of course, graphite tie and a black cloak. He felt comfortable in his own skin and that was much more than he could ever ask for.

He was just in the middle of a very interesting conversation with his fellow Potion’s Guild member when he got a very first glimpse of Potter this evening. Not like he was looking for him, of course. It was just a coincidence that he has noticed man’s jet-black hair which were still a mess just like when he was a student. Some things never change.

What made Severus greet his teeth however, was a little tickle of anxiety in the pit of his stomach and a slightly quickened beat of his heart at the sight. Almost like… he was anticipating their meeting. Which he wasn’t. Why would he? It was all in the past already. He shook his head mentally and refocused on his conversation which, suddenly, became too boring for him. He wasn’t interested in the effects of woodpecker’s feathers on humans brains’ any more. Not sure what was the reason behind it, he excused himself quickly and headed in the direction of food tables.

The meal wasn’t as spectacular as he imagined it to be but it was more likely caused by him not paying too much attention to it, rather than its quality. What he was focused on, however, was Potter. Or rather Potter’s partner. Because, yes, he didn’t hesitate and brought some man-whore with him. Which wasn’t too fair because Severus didn’t know this brown-haired guy, only how he looked like from today’s Prophet, but still it didn’t change anything.

Severus hated how casual they seemed to be around each other. When Potter was trying to make his way through the crowd, his “date” was helping him to do so, keeping his hand on the base of Potter’s spine and not removing it even when they were talking with someone. It seemed horribly… protective. And when it happened that they weren’t talking with anyone (which wasn’t too often as Potter was always surrounded by people who wanted to bath in his “greatness”) they were laughing and holding hands and Severus couldn’t exactly understand why it was making him so fucking mad. He felt as if someone has thrown him into a bowling cauldron, his skin feverish, his insides twirled in a tight knot and his hands shaking. He had to calm himself down because his reactions were groundless. He didn’t _care_ if Potter was with anyone. He could come with the Minister himself, for all he really cared.

With greeted teeth he ripped his eyes of Potter’s back (and the never-leaving hand of this idiotic guy) and spotting his godson, he walked over to him.

“Severus!” Draco’s excited voice never failed to make him smile. “How good to see you here!”

Draco Malfoy grew up to be a very handsome and respected wizard. His blond hair were cut shortly, much different from the way Lucius used to keep them, and his noble features mixed with his young age were making him look dignified and magnificent. After the war, when to Severus’s annoyance, Potter made it his personal goal to defend both him and the young Malfoy, he settled down, expanding his fortune with investments. It came as a great surprise when after six months he decided to marry the Weasley daughter even if he ensured Severus, it was mostly because of the society reasons, than love itself. Now, after few years of their marriage, Severus had troubles believing him as his devotion to the young woman was clearly visible in his every action. Even now, when his wife was talking with her parents few feet away from him, he kept a watchful eye on her.

“Good evening, Draco,” Severus greeted him, corners of his lips raising slightly. “It’s good to see you too, I believe you visit your godfather far less often than you should,” he said in a little mocking tone, knowing that Draco would read from his eyes that he wasn’t really angry with him.

“I know that,” the grimace was present on younger man’s face anyway but Severus suspected it was more cause by his conscience than Severus’s tone. “I will make it up for you, I promise.”

“So how is your business going?” Severus asked in a curious voice deciding that it was a good opportunity to catch up with the younger wizard.

“Pretty good actually. We’ve decided to invest some money in ministry’s researches as Harry...” he cut off quickly, a little embarrassed.

“As Harry what?” Severus asked, trying to make his voice as neutral as he wanted it to. “Come on, Draco, it’s not like you can’t talk about him in my presence. We’re not together for over six months already, I believe it’s a sufficient time to move on, don’t you think?” Severus raised one of his eyebrows at him, congratulating himself internally on how convincing he sounded. His contentment didn’t last for too long because Draco’s doubtful stare made him realize that maybe that wasn’t a case.

“I would if I were confident that you moved on, for real,” Draco murmured under his breath but Severus wasn’t really listening as his eyes drifted involuntary to the man in speech who was now dancing slowly on the dance floor while his partner’s arms were wrapped around his waist. Potter was leaning forward slightly, his lips almost touching his companion’s ear and Severus felt like another wave of hot rage sweeps through him. How did he dare to be so intimate with him while everyone was watching and yet Severus never had a chance to hold him so close in the public? Well, maybe it was because he didn’t let him, he reminded himself bitterly, always so cautious with who was watching them, not feeling comfortable enough to show his feelings openly.

“Severus,” Draco’s voice reached him and once again this evening he had to force himself to look away from the couple, crumbling his feelings until he felt nothing at all and focused on his godson. “Why don’t you go and talk to him?” He asked, something very tender present in his eyes. It wasn’t too often that Draco wore this expression, it was mostly reserved for his wife, but now being the receiver of this delicate look, Severus felt really uncomfortable.

“And why would I want to do that?” he sneered at him, careful not to let any of his feelings show on his face.

“Because it’s killing you, Severus. I can see the way you look at him and don’t mind me if I say you’re not even close to moving on,” Draco answered calmly, gripping Severus’s shoulder and squeezing it lightly. “You didn’t lose him yet.”

“I have no idea what you’re on about Draco and if you excuse me, I have better ways of spending this evening than listening to your nonsense,” Severus ripped his shoulder from the man’s grip and without another glance at him, he turned on his heel and marched away.

Draco’s words only annoyed him further. In what exactly way was he looking at Potter? He was barely glancing at him, he wasn’t even looking, right? He shook his head (for a thousand time this evening, it seemed) and let himself be pulled into the conversation with someone from the Ministry who he didn’t even know but it was far better than analysing his feelings at the moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was getting closer to the speeches time and Severus was very glad it was because after that he would be able to excuse himself permanently for this evening. He was already exhausted and it was hardly two hours after he has arrived. Seemed like socializing still wasn’t his cup of tea especially when so many people were interested in his well-being and researches. But he wasn’t the only one who was affected by recognition.

It seemed as if Potter was everywhere. And Severus really meant everywhere. No matter in what direction he headed he was able to spot the man’s muscular back and his mess of hair and his bloody partner who didn’t leave his side even for a second. He didn’t get a chance, however, to look at his face, not until Potter was announced to give his speech. And the sight almost took Severus’s breath away.

He looked stunning. His cheekbones were even sharper than Severus remembered, precisely shaved and a little reddened from the room’s heat. His forehead was wrinkled in focus, as always when he was putting all his energy and effort into something he believed in. And his eyes. Those intense, captivating green eyes, which Severus knew also contained brown-gold gleams, only noticeable when one knew where to look for and knew how to emerge them. Those very eyes which were flowing on the surface of Severus’s every dream, almost as if they had decided to haunt him forever. Until he would break down under their power and admit that… no. He was not going to admit anything.

Potter’s posture was full of confidence and his voice full of passion when he spoke, silence falling all over the room.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I’m honoured to have this opportunity to talk to you, too briefly probably, about the tonight’s fund-raiser. As you well know, the reason behind this beautiful Ball, thanks to the Ministry,” Potter bowed gracefully in the direction of Kingsley Shacklebolt, “was to raise money for the children who were orphaned during the devastating war seven years ago which took far too many lives.”

Potter fell silent for a second, his face shadowed by sadness so honest that Severus felt like his own heart clutches at the sight. It didn’t feel right for this man to be that sorrowful, who with all his flaws and recklessness was one of the most noble people of his times, at least in Severus’s opinion but he suspected he wasn’t isolated in this one.

“I, personally, know how overwhelming it is to realize that your parents are gone and never coming back, and I didn’t even know them that well, or at all, for that matter. There were times when I caught myself thinking that I can’t do this any more, that if I give up they will be waiting for me, somewhere, and I will finally _know_ how it is to have a loving family.”

The silence which appeared after Potter’s words was full of pity and surprise that yes, their hero had some weaknesses and that he wasn’t immune to anything that had happened to him. He was broken, or at least used to be, and he wanted people to realize that. And Severus realized that better than anyone else because he saw him at his weakest and at his strongest, he saw him for the man he was and not for someone who people thought him to be.

“But it wouldn’t be fair to those who were surrounding me, who showed me that family doesn’t only consist of people who share the same blood, but also that we can choose it on our own. And even if sometimes it gets hard and you may end up broken-hearted, it’s worth fighting for.”

Severus couldn’t breathe. It seemed as if Potter’s words were trying to imprint themselves into his lungs and wouldn’t let him inhale even the smallest handful of air. _He_ was the reason Harry was broken hearted and only now he could see the full consequences. He was his family and Severus let him down, treated him like a scum and made him believe that he didn’t deserve to be called his family, something what was the most important thing to him as he was deprived of it since he was only one year old. He knew he was right because for merely a second Potter’s eyes met his and he could see all of his thoughts written there. But one blink of an eye later he was again focused on the gathered crowd, leaving Severus with such a mess in his head that he didn’t even know how to grasp it. Everything what he believed in suddenly became… meaningless.

“That’s why I’d like to thank all of my friends who were with me through everything, bad and good, for their support, faith and care, because I wouldn’t survive without this. You are my family and I couldn’t be proudest of it,” Harry smiled in the general direction of all the Weasleys, Neville Longbottom and his wife, Luna and surprisingly to Draco. Severus thought that he had missed something important there but he didn’t have time to focus on that because Potter continued:

“That’s why such events, as this one tonight, are so important. To help you all realize that this is our responsibility to take care of every orphaned child, no matter the side her or his parents might have fought for because the child is never responsible for their actions. We cannot let our prejudices cloud the fact that it’s just a scared, left behind kid who deserves to be loved just like I did, what wasn't as obvious to me as you may think, and as all of you do. Because we fought that war with love and with love we shall live after it. Please remember about that and donate because every single knut matters, thank you!”

The applause which echoed in the room after Potter’s last words was enormous. It seemed as if people really took his words into their hearts, and why wouldn’t they when this strange mixture of confidence, power, influence and sadness was emanating from their War Hero, as they started to line-up in the donations points.

But Severus didn’t care about any of this because suddenly it all made sense to him. His latest reactions, which weren’t really that latest as he has been feeling this way since he has calmed down enough to realize that they’ve actually broken up, and his sleepless nights during which he craved for something he couldn’t really name and this constant need to know where Potter was and what he was doing and… His head was spinning. How could he be so fucking blind? And Draco tried to tell him that and he didn’t listen, like always his proud getting in a way.

With a sudden burst of energy he started to make his way through the crowd, trying to reach this one person he desperately needed to talk to.

“Harry,” he finally gasped, when he managed to get close enough to him, his heart beating like a hammer. He saw how man’s back muscles tensed up when he had recognised his voice and how stiff his neck became almost preventing him from turning around, what he finally did after taking a deep breath.

“Severus,” Harry answered, his jaw clenched and his face a blank mask, so different from when he was delivering his speech, filled with passion then.The brown-haired guy immediately put his arm around Potter’s waist after recognising the man standing in front of them what costed Severus all of his self-control not to rip. this. arm. away. immediately.

The older wizard took Harry’s form, only now noticing how his dark green dress robes were perfectly fitted for him, bringing out his eyes even more if that was possible, and how attractive he looked in them. Severus knew that under all those layers of material was hidden an athletic body, which he learnt inside out but now it wasn’t the time to think about that. He cleared his throat and asked in a levelled tone:

“May I speak with you?”

“No you can’t,” spat Potter’s partner, tightening his grip. “He doesn’t want to talk with you as you well know so why don’t you go to hell?”

Severus clutched his jaw, irritated by the manner this fuck-boy was talking to him, but his eyes never left Potter’s. The man was regarding him slowly and finally, when Snape thought that all hope was lost, he said:

“Yes, of course. I’m listening.”

But Snape shook his head, knowing that with this idiot around he wouldn’t achieve anything.

“I meant in a more private manner,” his voice was as neutral as he could master, devoted of any kind of desperation. Because he really needed to talk to him, to make things clear between them.

Harry nodded once and turning slightly to his partner, he said to him:

“It will only take a second, Tommy. Why don’t you wait for me and then we will go home?” Harry’s voice was tender as if he was talking to a child rather than to an adult but then he bent and kissed him fully on the lips, taking his time.

Severus didn’t know how he made it to the end of this kiss without killing someone. His hands were clenched into fists, his heart was trying to make his way out of his chest and he saw red. How could he ever think that he was over Potter? Seeing him like this, passionate with another man, it was making him go mad with jealousy. If he realized some of it was a show, especially made for him, he couldn’t really see it because the foreign feeling of fire running through his veins took all of his comprehension skills away from him. The only thing he wanted to do right now was to break this other’s man neck as fast as possible and then claim Harry’s lips as his own. He knew he wasn’t too rational but he didn’t really know how to start being one.

When finally Potter took a step away from his partner, his face a little flushed from the kiss, Severus spoke, trying very hard not to let his emotions show in his voice, which was useless because even to his own ears he sounded… bothered at least.

“Shall we?”

Harry nodded once again and passing by Severus’s tensed body, almost brushing his robes in the process, he leaded their way in the direction of the full wall window. When they reached their destination, he opened his mouth and said, his voice completely blank.

“What did you want to talk about?”

Severus faced him, trying to calm his nerves what was unexpected because he didn’t feel nervous in a long time, not after the war when he wasn’t forced to face the Dark Lord any more. After few seconds to gather his thoughts, Severus finally spoke:

“I wanted to apologize. I needed to apologize. After your speech, I’ve realized that...” he cut suddenly, not sure how to proceed. “I’ve realized that I’ve hurt you. Probably more than you have ever let me know. What I did...” he sighed, shaking his head and trying to get rid of the guiltiness which wasn’t a common feeling for him. He was not used to feel guilty about hurting people, not in this way.

“You _cheated_ on me, Severus,” Harry answered, his eyes never drifting away from the window, his voice harsh and cold. “Don’t you think it’s a little bit late for apologies?”

Severus felt like something cold grips his insides and the hatred for himself, which he learnt to live with after the war, fills him all over again. He was such a fool.

“I did it because I was scared, Harry,” he whispered, trying to find the man’s eyes but his face was completely closed. “What was happening between us, it was… frightening. The way you made me feel was so unexpected and foreign I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly I found myself depending on you, on your opinion and on your actions, I felt like you took all of my control away from me. It was easy to blame you and not my… issues with handling relationships. What was meant to be a one night stand suddenly became much, much more and I was terrified you didn’t feel this way. By cheating on you I thought I was getting some of my control back,” Severus’s voice was hoarse and he was wandering how did it happen that only after such a long time he has actually realized that? He destroyed their relationship, something what was far too special and he didn’t even know if it wasn’t past the point of repairing it... Maybe Harry really moved on and he didn’t want to have anything to do with Severus any more.

Harry turned his face in Severus’s direction and the older man was able to see the hurt there, in those beautiful eyes, which made his heart clasp with sorrow. Oh what a complete jerk he was.

“It doesn’t change anything,” he said, his voice suddenly very tired. “It’s all over now and you know it. I’ve moved on.”

Determination was written all over Harry’s face and Severus wished he could say or do something what would change his mind. Because he couldn’t let him go, not now when finally, after so many lonely months, he has finally realized he had missed him more than anything in his life. He craved for him, both his mind and body, like he has never craved for anything. Not even the fall of the Dark Lord. Not even to bring Albus back to life again or not even to right all of his mistakes. He craved Harry because he was the lightness which was able to chase away all of his darkness buried deep inside of his soul, which was leaving him voided. He was a cripple without him and he needed him like a fish needs water or like a lighter needs fire. And he was so blind that it would probably be easier to learn that when he had got his eyes gouged out for real.

“Harry, I…” he started, knowing that his voice was full of barely withheld emotions. “I really am sorry. I wish I had known those things all these months ago, I wish none of this ever happened. I didn’t realize how… painful it would be for me to lose you,” the last part wasn’t nothing more than a whisper and it was the very first time he wasn’t ashamed of voicing his feelings. Nothing mattered if he didn’t get this man back. This man who was so powerful and authoritative around other people, who had all world wrapped around his finger but seemed so fragile and delicate in this moment, with Severus.

“I can’t do this,” Harry shook his head, taking a step away from him. “I can’t let myself trust you all over again and then you will decide you’ve got tired of me or whatever it will be this time and you will leave me again. I can’t do this, you hear me? It will destroy me,” Harry raised his voice a little, dread shadowing those magnificent eyes, which seemed like a creation of gods.

Severus fell silent, finally realizing that his words wouldn’t change anything. So he did the only thing he could think of:

“Dance with me?” He asked, his voice almost pleading and his black eyes never leaving the green ones.

Harry clenched his jaw but after a few tensed seconds he exhaled deeply and nodded, putting his hand into Severus’s offered one. In the second their hands touched, Severus felt like a spark of a long forgotten energy runs through him and one look at Harry’s face told him that the man felt exactly the same. He gripped his hand tighter, needing to reassure him that it was all right and when finally they walked over to the dance floor, he took the man in his arms.

It was a slow dance, almost as if Severus had ordered this song for them and finally he felt like he could breathe again. This close proximity of their bodies, Harry’s scent which was evaporating from his every inch, so sweet-vanilla and in the same time so musky sharp, was wrapping Severus up, letting him fill his lungs with it, get lost in it and imprint this memory in his brain.

Harry kept one of his hands on the older man's waist while fingers of the other one were entwined with Severus’s what felt so damn right he wished this song would never end. Firstly very tensed, with every passing second Harry relaxed more and more into Severus’s delicate touch and the song itself, finally leaning into him with a sigh which ghosted on Severus’s neck making him shiver.

“Must be love on the brain, that's got me feeling this way...” Harry sung quietly under his breath and Severus felt like calmness washes all over him. Now when he was sure what he wanted, what he needed, he would never let it go. Never again. He bent his head slightly, barely touching Harry’s ear with his lips, and not stopping their dance he whispered with a husky voice something what he should have said long time ago.  
“I love you.”

Harry gasped, his head jerked up and he bored his intense gaze into Severus’s black eyes, searching for a ny trace of dishonesty but nothing like that could be found there. The older man’s stare was as honest as it could ever be, filled with warmness and tenderness which was so rarely seen there. 

“Severus...” he said so quietly that the man was sure he would have missed it if not for their closeness. But he just shook his head.

“I didn’t say it to manipulate you, Harry. I’ve loved you since our trip to Venice in the New Year’s Eve last year. Or maybe even before that, but only then I’ve realized it was that what I did feel. When we were watching fireworks on the Rialto Bridge and you were so excited and beautiful it took my breath away and it was then when I thought that I didn’t deserve any of this lightness, that I wasn’t good enough to love you. That’s why later...” he had to clear his throat to continue because he found himself not able to say anything else. “That’s why I’ve fucked up so badly later. I am a coward, Harry,” Severus clenched his jaw, looking away, not quite ready to see the rejection in Harry’s eyes because why would the man ever want to have anything to do with him? After all that happened, after how he had hurt him, he didn’t deserve the second chance either. He sighed and started to pull away when the song came to an end but the strong grip of Harry’s arms stopped him.

“Severus, look at me,” he said, propping the older man’s chin up with the back of his hand. And Severus did, getting lost in the warmth and tenderness and also reluctance which was present in Harry’s eyes. “Prove it to me,” the younger man said quietly, his voice strained and throaty. 

Severus let the corners of his mouth lift up slightly when he rose his hand from Harry’s waist and caressed his cheek delicately, cupping it into his palm. Letting go of man’s other hand he did the same with his other cheek and finally closed the distance between them, laying his lips on Harry’s. 

The kiss was nothing like he had remembered. Oh, it was passionate and breath-taking and fiery but this time Severus was trying to pour all his love into this kiss what made all the difference. Harry’s lips were soft and warm, and just the right shape, almost as if they were made perfectly for him. The sparks of desire travelled down his spine and he knew Harry had to feel the same because he gasped into Severus’s mouth who didn’t hesitate to take advantage of it as he slipped his tongue into the gap, tangling it with Harry’s what made the man moan quietly as he clutched Severus’s shirt with his fingers, bringing him even closer what let Severus feel Harry’s raced heart beat against his chest and he was sure the jet-haired man was able to feel his too. The fire of their kiss was spreading through their bodies way too fast and Severus felt like only seconds separated him from exploding. He dropped one of his hands to Harry’s hip and pulled him closer, the contact making both of them groan deeply in their throats what sent only more shivers down their spines. They have completely forgotten where they were and who was watching them, completely lost in their kiss and desire which was burning them alive till not even a single bone would be left of them. Kissing Harry was as addictive as it has always been and Severus couldn’t get enough of it, throwing himself into it with renewed energy, feeling every little inch of Harry’s tongue on his own, every scratch of his teeth and trying to remember all of it because he might have gotten only this one chance to feel it all again. He was going to enjoy it till it lasted that’s why he reached with his hand to Harry’s neck and pulling him as close as he could, he held him in place with a possessive strike which made the other man shudder, another moan leaving his lips. It was too much, this burning lust and hunger which was building up way too quickly, but in the same time it was way too little with clothes separating them. They needed all of it, not only a kiss.

When they have finally parted away, breathing too quickly and feeling too feverish for the ir liking, the astonished silence, which was so clearly present in the room, made them look around. 

They were standing in the middle of the dance floor, music long forgotten and it seemed like everyone was looking at them.  Harry couldn’t prevent his blush to appear on his cheeks and neck when he bent, leaning his forehead on Severus’s chest. 

“I think we got carried away a little,” he murmured under his breath what made Severus chuckle quietly. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and whispered into his ear, his voice low and hoarse:

“I don’t mind.”

Harry looked at him under his eyelashes, what made him look way too adorable, and said  with surprise:

“That’s new.”

Severus sighed and intertwining their fingers once again, he answered loud enough for  the closest people to hear. He knew the message would spread quickly enough.

“I love you, Harry. I’m not ashamed of that, no matter what you decide. And I will fight for you with all my might,” his voice was serious when he was boring his intense gaze into Harry’s eyes which were taking his breath away every time he saw them so warm and filled with… no. He wouldn’t let himself hope it was what he thought it was. It was way too early for him to do so.

“Say it again,” Harry whispered, biting his lower lip, which was still beautifully swollen from their kiss. 

Severus raised his eyebrow, a shadow of smile present on his lips, when he bent his head and dropped a feather-like kiss on Harry’s forehead.

“I love you.”

Then he moved to Harry’s eyelids, kissing them separately and whispering the very same words with every kiss. When he finally proceed to kiss his lips, after leaving one more kiss on Harry’s nose tip, he said:

“I will always love you.”

And then Harry laughed. It took Severus so by surprise that his heart stopped for a moment, thinking that Harry was going to ridicule him but it wasn’t a cruel laugh. It was a complete opposite actually. And Severus has never heard such a beautiful sound. 

“Harry?” Came a voice behind him and Severus turned around slightly to see a very angry looking brown-haired guy.

Harry put himself together quickly, covering his mouth with his hand, guilt present in his eyes.

“Shit, Tommy,” he separated himself from Severus quickly who suddenly felt very cold in the places where Harry had held him before.

Tommy gritted his teeth and his gaze landed on Severus, fury present in his every move.

“You!” He exclaimed, clenching his hands into fists. “I’ve told you to stay away from him but you didn’t listen. Now look what you’ve done to him! You used your bloody death-eaters ways to get him close to you again! You’re nothing else than a convincing liar!” The man spat in Severus’s face and he could swear that he felt little drops of spit landing on his shirt. “This man doesn’t love you, Harry! How could he if he has cheated on you? He is just using you like a toy and when he gets bored of you he will throw you away just like he did before!”

It was Severus’s turn to clench his hands into fists and if it wasn’t for Harry’s strong grasp on his shoulder he wouldn’t hesitate and cursed the man into oblivion. 

“That’s quite enough, Tommy,” the man said calmly, taking two steps and standing in front of Severus now. His posture was composed again, and one could never tell he was so nicely shagged few minutes ago, confidence and authority evaporating from him. This was Harry Potter, the Head of the Aurors Office, the killer of Lord Voldemort and one of the most powerful wizards walking on this earth, someone who wouldn’t tolerate such behaviour toward anyone who he cared about. 

The sight made Severus all hot all over again and he didn’t dream about anything else than to grab him and kiss him senseless until everyone knew that this man, this beautiful and powerful man, was his and that he would never be anyone’s else if it was up to Severus. The only thing he dared to do, however, was to step closer to Harry and intertwine their fingers together again which had to do the job for now. 

“I’m sorry, Tommy, I really am. But from the very beginning I’ve been telling you that there couldn’t be anything serious between us. No matter how much Severus hurt me, I’ve never...” Harry cut suddenly, his gaze drifting away to the man in speech, meeting his eyes full of insecurity. He send him a reassuring smile and turning to Tommy again, he continued:

“I’ve never stopped loving him.”

It was Severus’s time to gasp at Harry’s words and he didn’t hesitate before he pulled him by his hand into his arms, meeting his eager lips and kissing him like he wanted to do so merely seconds ago. This kiss was stormy and almost violent and it screamed “mine” to everyone and Harry loved every second if it. When he drew back, his breath was so ragged he had to take few seconds to let it come back to normal again. 

“Severus!” He hissed, without any venom in his voice. “Behave, please.”

The man only smiled and took in the rest of the room. If earlier they were stunned now they were shocked. It wasn’t an every-day sight to see this man, always so controlled, to act in this… peculiar manner. He didn’t care though, for the first time in his lif e he was going to  let himself be fully happy.

“Look, Tobby, or whatever your name is,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I’d say I’m sorry but unfortunately I’m not, so why don’t you just let us leave and we will not bother you again?” He raised one of his eyebrows at him, knowing how intimidating it was making people feel and this time it also didn’t fail him. The guy took a step back, too shocked to say anything and it was everything what Severus needed. He grabbed Harry’s hand and with a loud:

“Show is over, ladies and gentlemen. Now, if you don’t mind us, we will enjoy it further in the privacy of our home,” he pulled Harry into his embrace and apparated them away, noticing only the raised thumb of his godson before their disappearance. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't realized the song which they're dancing to is "Love On The Brain" by Rihanna and I know it's like super mainstream and shit but I just really love this one and I guess it matches there. Hope you didn't mind xx


End file.
